


Sugar

by writing_my_mind_off



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor Spencer Reid, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Sugar Daddy, Top Spencer Reid, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_my_mind_off/pseuds/writing_my_mind_off
Summary: After prison Spencer realizes how lonely he is. Afraid of the intimacy of a real relationship he decides to become a Sugar Daddy. After all, nobody ever fell in love that way, right?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Daddy Kink, Sugar Daddy/Baby dynamic, virginity, BDSM mentioning, mentions of cancer, desperate need of money, (let me know if somethings missing!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am Lynn and I like to create soundtracks for my stories.  
> https://writing-my-mind-off.tumblr.com/post/645473253976129536/sugar-sountrack-summary-after-prison-spencer

Spencer Reid sat at the restaurant of the Grand Tower Hotel in Las Vegas. Nervously waiting. Straightened his tie. The marriage agency ‘Happy Endings’ had set up a blind date for him. Technically was the marriage agency nothing but a charade, actually they didn’t help you find a husband or wife, they helped Sugar Daddy´s who were looking for a Sugar baby. Spencer still wasn’t sure what he was doing here, but prison had him realize how lonely he was. A normal relationship would involve meeting someone, getting to know each other, giving away your secrets and more. Nothing of that seemed like a good option for him. He neither had the time nor the heart to truly look for a woman, but he was lonely. When he came home from prison, laid in his bed for the first time in months, he wished he would have somebody to talk, to touch. One-Night-Stands turned out to not be his thing. Having random sex with women he didn’t know, without attachments sounded good at first but the thought about all the other random men that were with them before, turned him of. There wasn’t a way to know if they had a STD or if they had sex with a man an hour before him or if she had showered after it. Almost completely gone, the germophobe within him still fought his way through from time to time.  
So when he was having a case a few days ago, he decided to stay a little longer in his former home city. He had went through all the options he had before, but nothing guaranteed a loyal partner, that was dependent enough to please his helping complex and yet didn’t force him into a committed relationship. Nothing, except…being a Sugar Daddy. A young woman, who was financially dependent on him and shared him company. He would only have to let them know what he wanted to. No backstory, no commitment. Their form of relationship could simply end, no strings attached, no hearts broken. Yes, it seemed like a good idea.  
So when he had found this marriage agency and they told them about there ‘services’ he applied as a Sugar Daddy searching for a Baby. He was asked what he was looking for, so they were able to find some compatible woman for him but he started to ramble about how the looks shouldn’t be the most necessary for him and told them the hair, skin and eye color weren’t important.  
The body? Well, the type wasn’t that important either. All he wanted was somebody to have stimulating conversations with, to hold in his arms sometimes.  
But when he then was to take a test about his sexual preferences it turned out that he was very dominant. Not that it was something new to him, he loved being in control. But the test also threw two new kinks into the room.  
An Daddy and Innocents Kink.  
He never thought of himself like that.  
Yes, he loved dirty talk and liked to be rough.  
Yes, he was very protective and innocent little things done by a partner, could really get him going.  
And sure, he had issues with his father that marked and shaped his behavior while growing up, but he never thought there would have been a specific name for it. After giving them the information they needed, he gave then his alias Arthur Doyle, after Arthur Conan Doyle, and his number. He didn’t think he would be sat up that quickly, but here he sat, the fourth date in the last two days. Although he had done this now three times and would call his experiences more then underwhelming.  
The first one, Kitty, looked like a doll. Made out of plastic and very clear about her financial expectations.  
The second one, Ming, wanted to marry for a green card, she was nice, but he didn’t want to marry her.  
The third and worst, Kandi, looked like a prostitute and acted like one, he had jumped up and left, when she had crawled under the desk to give him a blowjob, before their drinks had even arrived.  
Still he was nervous while waiting for the fourth one. This one had the alias Katharina. They were supposed to meet at 8 p.m. but there he was ten minutes later, still waiting. Finally the host came to Spencer’s table, a younger woman behind him. Spencer stood up greeting her by shaking her hand and giving her the bouquet he had bought. She was short, about 5 foot 3. Straight, ginger hair fell over her chest, framing her freckled, ivory face. She didn’t look like she was dressed for this fancy dinner. Wearing only a simply pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater with an pack bag hanging on one of her shoulders. “I am so sorry I am late!”, she placed the flowers on the table. “I´ll be right back!”, The older one watched her leave, walking into the restroom. She came back five minutes later in a short, black slip dress with lace around the cut out, empathizing her cleavage. When she sat on her chair, she put the bag under the desk. “I am sorry. I hope you didn’t wait long.”, Spencer cleared his throat. “Well, I´ve been here since eight.”, she bit her lip. “I am so sorry. I- I know I´m not making the best first impression. But I promise I have a reason for being late!”, he leaned back, this was the first woman he really took a liking to. “I´m hearing?”, he smiled at her, hoping the young woman would relax. Just as she wanted to start explaining herself a waiter came to the table asking for their drinking choice. Spencer quickly ordered one of their more expensive bottles of red wine. When the waiter asked for the ID of Katharina. She quickly nodded, pulled it out and handed it to the waiter. He looked at her and the ID, then gave it back to her and wished her a happy birthday. As the waiter left the table, the red haired girl smiled at Spencer. “That was the reason. My mom wanted to celebrate my birthday and I forgot the time.”, he reached out for her ID and she handed it to him. 5,3 he was right and she was twenty-one. Then he saw that Katharina wasn’t an alias, it was her real name. “Happy Birthday…Katharina.”, he handed it back to her. “Thank you.”  
The waiter came back to their table and filled their wine glasses. “Have you decided what you´d like to eat, Sir?”, Spencer looked at Katharina and she at him. “Are you allergic or not eating anything?”, she shook her head and he nodded. “Tell you chef to surprise us with the best he has to offer, we´re celebrating a birthday.”, the waiter left again and the both of then clinked glasses.  
“May I ask you a question, Katharina?”  
“Of course.”, she looked at him with her big eyes. In the dimmed light they seemed to be green.  
“All the women I met before used alias to protect their privacy. Why don’t you?”, she shrugged.  
“I don´t know. I just didn’t have the time to think about it, I guess.”  
“You meet with a total stranger and don’t fear your privacy? For all you know I could be a crazed serial killer.”, the problem with working at the BAU was that he never really stopped working. When Spencer saw something he analyzed it, when something seemed even a little dangerous he compared it to a case he had worked at. Now the younger one looked a little concerned.  
“I- I am not a serial killer.”, he assured her. “My job is to catch people like that.”  
“Thank god.”, she laughed, making him laugh. The waiter came with two plates, two oysters on each.  
“Have you ever eaten Oysters before?”, he asked, once the waiter had left.  
“No, and you?”, Spencer shook his head.  
“Me neither. But did you know Oysters have been eaten by humans since prehistoric times and cultivated at least since the times of the Roman Empire?”, Katharina smiled.  
“That´s interesting.”  
“Yes. And they are rich in zinc, which is essential for testosterone production and maintenance of healthy sperm. And even though women have much less testosterone than men, it´s also an important part in the female libido. Also do they boost your dopamine, which is a hormone that increases libido in both men and women. Basically they’re an aphrodisiac.”, she still smiled at him when he realized he had once again started to ramble. Even though she had feared she would leave a bad impression, Spencer was sure it was actually him. The embarrassment made him feel stressed.  
“I´m sorry. That was too much. I- I don’t why I always…”, he started rub his palm into his eye. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his and pulled it away from his face. He looked up and straight into Katharina’s face. She looked worried. “Are you okay?”. He again cleared his throat. “Yes, I- Sorry. PTSD.”, her thumb started to caress his hand. “It´s okay…”, he pulled his hand away. “No, it´s not. I am acting like an idiot and embarrass myself. Like an idiot. This is probably the worst date you ever had.”, she laughed a little. “Not really. The worst one was a date with a man that offered me twenty-thousand for my virginity.”, he brushes his hair out of his face and looked at her. It shouldn’t change his opinion on her and yet it did. “Did you take the offer?”, she shook her head. “It didn’t feel right. Although the money was tempting.”, he licked his lips. “I think I may be crossing a line, but what are you doing here as a Sugarbaby? Your too…pure.”, Katharina´s smile dropped. She looked down and started to poke her Oysters with a fork. “My-“, she sighed. “My mom has cancer. It was always just the two of us and we never had a lot of money…a few months ago our insurance told us they would no longer pay for her treatment. For a while we had my college money, we had saved and it seemed like she was doing better…but…that wasn’t the case.”, she blinked away the tears in her eyes. “And now we have no money left and we are uncreditable, so we cant even get a loan to pay for her treatment…I am already working every single day and we´re just barley getting by…So it´s either this or becoming a prostitute.”, Spencer reached for her hand, to comfort her, like she did before. “That´s terrible.”, she smiled and shrugged, wiping away a tear. “It´s just not what I thought my life would be.”, he chuckled. “I know what you mean. It´s like getting hit by a bus and all you can do is turn the other cheek.”, she eyed him. “You´ve been through some shit to, right?”, he nodded. “You wanna tell me?”, he shook his head. “Can I know your real name?”, Spencer smiled. “Spencer. Spencer Reid”, she lifted her whine glass. “Nice to meet you, Spencer.”, she took a sip. “I love how we both decided not to eat these oysters without saying anything.”, both started to laugh. “I mean, I would try them, but they’re so…gooey.”, he admitted. “How about we count to three and try them at the same time?”, she nodded and took one. “Ready? 1…2…3.”, they swallowed the oysters and grimaced their faces at each other. Then took some deep sips of their whine. Spencer shook himself off. Katharina patted her tongue with the cloth napkin. “I´m not born for the life of the rich.”, she whined. The older one filled their glasses with the rest of the wine. “That…was an experience.”, the younger one nodded. “Now I am afraid of the next thing they´re bringing us. Maybe we should just leave and go to McDonald´s.”, she made him smile. “Why do you want to be a Sugar Daddy? You don’t look like you would have a problem getting a girlfriend.”, Spencer ran his hand threw his hair. “I´m…difficult and my work makes it hard to find some free time for dating. You really want to leave?”, Katharina shrugged. He stood up, holding his hand out to her. “They´ll add it to my room bill.”, she stood up, taking her bag and his hand. “Then let´s leave. Uuuhhh! We could get drunk!”, just now Spencer saw she was still wearing her white sneakers to the tight, black dress. She was cute and beautiful. And something about the dress and sneaker combination made her look really sexy.  
They walked out of the Hotel, holding hands. Spencer refused to let go, there were to many people and he didn’t want to lose her in the crowd.  
When they came by a McDonalds they decided to get a lot of stuff and eat it at the hotel, since it was way to crowded to even think about eating there. Katharina was really cute, her head always everywhere, easily distracted by the things around her. But she never let go of his hand, happily hopping along next to him. This could really work. They took a sharp turn when Katherina pulled him into a candy store. Cupcakes, hard candy, gummy bears whatever she wanted Spencer got her. At first she was very hesitant about it, but he insisted on it since they celebrated her birthday. When they entered the hotel room Katharina’s eyes went wide. “Wow…”, she slipped out of her shoes and hopped on Spencer´s bed. There she sat, one of the straps of her dress hang off her shoulder, making Spencer go crazy. He came closer and she took the paper bags, starting to spread the food on the bed. He sat next to her and got handed a cheeseburger.

“I like this.”, Katharina smiled as the started to rummage through the candy. Already drunk from the mini bar. “You do?”, he asked wiping a bit of chocolate from her lip, with his thumb. She watched him closely as he lick it from his thumb.  
The next thing both knew was that their lips were on each other’s. Katharina quickly pulled away, her face red from embarrassment and arousal. “I- I´m sorry. I-“, Spencer started to apologize, jumping up from the bed. “That was because I drank. I normally never drink, I would also never force myself on somebody. I-“, she interrupted him. “Spencer?”. He took a second to take a breath. “Yeah?”, Katharina stood up and walked closer to him. Standing in front of him, putting her hands on his chest. Making him breath heavily. “I liked it. And I think I kissed you first.”, she started to bite her bottom lip, making Spencer force himself to hold back from throwing her on the bed and fucking her mercilessly. “I- I don’t know how the whole Sugar Daddy thing works….but… would you be interested in...you know?”, he tried to form his sentence but it wouldn’t work. Thankfully Katharina was already nodding. “You are the first man I met, that I actually like enough for…you know…all this.”, her fingers started to play with his tie. “I would really like to kiss you right now.”, Spencer whispered. “Please.”, she whispered back, already leaning into him.

The kiss was tender.  
Katherina eagerly pulled Spencer closer by his tie and he let his hands start to roam her body. His large hands landed on her well-formed butt, starting to knead it. When she moaned into the kiss, it became wilder. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, starting to kiss her neck making her moan.  
Her moans send electric shocks through Spencer´s veins, he started to suck on her tender skin leaving beautiful marks. When he lifted himself up on his arms and looked down on her, he could feel his cock twitch in his pants. Katharina’s lips were red and swollen, she was looking at him through her half opened eyes, breathing heavily.  
He needed to stop himself.  
Both had drunken quite a bit and he couldn’t just take her virginity like that. He wanted her to make this decision herself, when she was sober. “Please…”, she begged trying to pull him closer again. Spencer leaned his face against hers. “You have no idea I much I want you, but this isn’t the right moment, little girl.”, he pushed himself off of her. They quietly cleaned the bed and sat back on it together. “I want you to move to Quantico with me.”, he said, breaking the silence.  
“What?”, the red haired girl looked at him in disbelieve. “I- I can´t…My mom…”  
“I know we just met, but I already planned it. I´ll get you and your mom an apartment, I know a lot of doctors who still owe me a favor and will be happy to help with your mother´s cancer treatment. You don’t have to tell her about me. Just say you got an amazing job offer! Trust me I have enough money. I work at the FBI since I was twenty-two, I have a lot of financial assets and shares…I-“, Katharina kissed him. “Okay.”, he started to smile. “Okay?”, she nodded kissing him again. “You work at the FBI, are extremely handsome and the nicest man I’ve ever met. I don’t think there would be a better Sugar Daddy then you.”, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of himself. “Say that again…”, she pecked his lips. “What?”, she asked with a cocky grin. Earning herself a slight smack on the butt. “Oh, you mean Daddy?”, he pulled her into a kiss. “Would you like to stay the night or do you have to go home”, he started kissing her neck again. “Spencer…”, she moaned. “I´d love to stay.”  
He knew that tone in her voice.  
“But?”  
“I need to be with my mother in the morning.”  
“Don´t worry…I set an alarm. But, young Lady?”  
“Yes, Daddy?”, he could see the lust in her eyes.  
“We won´t have sex tonight.”, she sighed. “That´s not fair.”  
“Oh. I will take my time with you. Making you beg for me to finally take you.”, he growled against her lips, again falling into a deep kiss that would last the whole night.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments give me seratonin and seratonin makes me write more...you know what to do!
> 
> Content Warning: Daddy Kink, Sugar Daddy/Baby dynamic, thigh riding, oral sex (man receiving), use of nicknames (Little Girl, princess, Baby etc.), nakedness, desperate need of money, (LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHINGS MISSING!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am Lynn and I like to create soundtracks for my stories.  
> https://writing-my-mind-off.tumblr.com/post/645473253976129536/sugar-sountrack-summary-after-prison-spencer

When Katharina open her eyes the next they, the hotel bed was empty. She sat up and touched her lips, they were so sore. It made her smile to herself. She and Spencer had made out for hours and for the first time in a long time she had woken up, not feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Probably because she had found a Sugar Daddy. In the back of her head she still had reservations about taking his money, he was so nice, but gold made the world go round. She would no longer need to worry about her finances and it was not a set rule that she had to have sex with a sugar daddy, even tough she could imagine it with Spencer.  
Spencer came out of the Bathroom buttoning up his black shirt, when he looked down at her. “Hey, good morning, pretty girl.”, Katharina crawled to him, sitting on the bed in front of him and he leaned down kissing the top of her head. “How late is it?”, he turn his wrist, looking onto his golden watch. “Half-past seven. I wanted to wake you up, once I´m dressed.”, she pouted a little. “I bet you´d look better without…”, as she tried opening his buttons, he grabbed her hands and made her stop. He looked uncomfortable. “I´m sorry.”, he shook his head. “No, no…I´m- I am just not…I don’t think-“, he was insecure about his body. Katharina couldn’t believe that. He was so hot. The sheer thought of him, not looking good under these clothes was ridiculous. “I think you´re hot.”, she said standing up, going to her pack bag and pulling her jean and sweater from the day before out. “Can- Can I take a shower?”, was the situation weird? Yes, he paid for her expences and she paid him back with her company, but they also liked each other. It was like being friends with benefits. Most likely was the weirdest part, not knowing a lot about the other, yet being close in that way. “Of course.”, he said sitting on the bed. Although having never having teased a man, Katharina wanted to be a little tease for him. He would do so much for her, obviously liked her and was, especially after last night, sexually attracted to her. It was the bare minimum she could to for him. She slipped out of her little black dress, letting it fall to the ground. Her arm covering her bare chest. Spencer gaze was looked on her, licking his lips. She could feel his eyes follow her to the bathroom, as she separated them both with the door.

After removing the last bit of makeup and having a nice hot shower she walked back into the room, only wearing her panties and a white hotel towel, Spencer still sitting there, having waited for her. He patted on his leg, signaling her to sit on his lap. When she obeyed, he wrapped his arms around her. The older one didn’t speak, he only looked at her. Katharina became nervous. Didn’t he like her without makeup? Would he change his mind? He broke the silence, simply stating “You´re so beautiful.” When she tried looking away, feeling embarrassed by his honesty, he put his fingers on her chin, making her look at him again. “I love these freckles.” he kissed her nose. “I love these green eyes.”, he kissed her forehead. “I love this red hair.”, his hand grabbed her semi-wet red hair, slightly pulling it, making her head fall back. Spencer started placing kisses on the little marks he had left on her neck the night before, Katharina let out a small moan. “You like that, little girl?”, she started to smile. “mhm…daddy.”, he growled against her neck. “When do we need to get you home?”, she pulled herself away from him, grabbing his wrist and looking on his watch. “Fuck, I really need to go.”, Spencer started kissing her neck again. “Do you want me to come with you?”, she turned to him and kissed him. “What should I tell my mom?”, he chuckled.  
“Tell her I´m a friend and got you a job in Quantico.”

“What if she doesn’t like you?”, Katharina asked, getting up and dressed. Only now Spencer saw that her jeans and sweater were a little too big for her and by the look of the fabric also very old and worn. If he had to guess, he would say that Katharina and her mother shared their clothes.  
“I´m quite good with people, don’t worry.”, she sat next to him, putting her white sneakers on.  
“Right. FBI. Can I know what you do there? I mean I already know you catch the bad guys so…Wouldn’t hurt to know the rest.”, he smiled at her, getting up and walking out of the room with her. On the way to the elevator he started to speak again. “I work at the BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit. Police all around America can contact us if they need help with a case.”, she pushed the button in the elevator. “Like, with serial killers?”, he nodded and she smiled. “That’s so cool. I had an absolute obsession with serial killers when I was younger. I really wanted to study somewhere in that field.”, he raised his eyebrow. “So you´re not intimidated?”, she shook her head. “No! That’s such a cool job. I mean you save people. Basically you´re a superhero.” suddenly he pulled her closer and kissed her. Leaving her breathless. “So you like it, when we talk about your job. Good to know.”, she grinned, taking his hand.  
They took a Taxi to Katharina’s address, it was a little outside of Vegas. Spencer was shocked at the state of the small trailer park they ended up at. She took him by the hand and let him to a dirty, old, trailer, not even half the size of his living room in Quantico. Before they went in, Katharina stopped. “Spencer, uhm, I know it´s probably not what you´re used to…”, he put a hand on her back and smiled at her calming. “Don´t worry.” They walked in and immediately had the kitchen in front of them…well, a minifridge and a small counterspace with a camping hotplate on them, next to the sink. Next to it, on the left, was a curtain as a separator. There was probably a built-in-bed behind it. “Hi, Mom.”, she said and the curtain got pulled to the side. Revealing a brown haired, skinny woman in her fifties. She was sitting in her bed, just having read a book. “Hello, Hello Kitty. Who´s your friend?”, she got up with difficulty and shook Spencer’s hand. “Dr. Spencer Reid, nice to meet you, ma´am.”. “Liz Carter.” Katharina walked by the little built-in-dining-area, on the right side, and pulled the curtain to the side, revealing her built-in-bed. There she threw her bag on the bed and took some clothes from the drawers under it. She climbed into the bed, closed the curtain and got changed. “Mom, did you eat today?”, she ask through it. “No, Kitty.”, Liz turned to Spencer. “She always tries to force-feed me.”, explaining while smiling. “That wouldn’t be necessary if you would take better care of yourself.”, the daughter countered, climbing out of her bed in an old Nirvana-Shirt and hotpants. Spencer looked around the trailer. It was a very small space, but everything was clean and nicely decorated. Both of the women had clearly tried to make the best out of their situation. Katharina gestured Spencer to sit down on the table, while rummaging through the almost completely empty mini fridge. She pulled out a half empty jar of peanut butter and got a slice of toast, smearing it, putting it on a plate and handing it to her mother. “Eat.”. Her mother put it on the counter. “Did you have fun last night?”, Spencer felt the heat rise to his head. “Yeah, nice party. A lot of people. Right, Spencer?”, he only nodded, happy that the red haired girl had a well planned story for last night. He wouldn’t want to know what her mother would do to him, if she found out that they were having a blind date last night, to find out if he wanted her as a Sugarbaby. She handed the plate to her mother again. “Katie, with all the love I have for you. I would rather drop dead then eat another peanut butter sandwich.”, the younger one sighed. “Well you need to eat something! We probably have some pasta somewhere and-“, Spencer cleared his throat, making the women look to him. “If the both of you would be alright with that, I would really like to invite you for Brunch. Given that Katharina has some good news to share.”, Liz gave her daughter a big smile. “What news?”, Katharina looked to Spencer and then back at her mom, biting her bottom lip. “I- I found a job!”, she said enthusiastic, with year hands making a ta-da gesture. Her mothers smile dropped.  
“Baby, no. You already work so hard, you can´t have another job.”  
“It´s a good one, Mom. We´ll be able to afford your treatment again.”, her mother went pale.  
“Please tell me your not a prostitute. I know we have financial problems but I refuse to take money you earned by selling yourself.”, Katharina looked at Spencer and he swallowed hard. Then he decided to help her. Having thought about an fake job the last night.  
“It´s a job at the FBI. She will be there as Administrative Assistant for my Unit. That’s why I am here. Do you want to continue?”, the redhead nodded.  
“We´ll need to move to Quantico, Mom. But Spencer knows a lot of doctors there, we´ll gonna live in an apartment with bedrooms and we-“, her mother interrupted her by hugging her tightly. “I am so proud of you, Baby.”

Spencer had to fly back to Quantico the same evening he went out to eat with Katharina and her mother and the next two weeks were rather stressful.  
Back home he went straight into a case, only calling Katharina once, letting her know that he had transferred money on her bank account and got her an apartment. She wrote him two massages, keeping him up to date with the move, but keeping them short so he wouldn’t be distracted from work. At night he would send her longer texts with ramblings about the case and she always happily replied, bringing up ideas and helping him lift his spirit. When he came back home, she had already settled in, so he called her and asked her to spend the night with him. She, of course, had said yes and knocked on his door half an hour later.

“Hey, pretty girl.”, he said as he opened the door. Letting her into his apartment.  
“Hi.”, she walked in and turned around. Her hand on his chest, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss was tender and sweet. Spencer broke their kiss to look at her. “You look so happy tonight.”, she grinned. “That’s because of you.”, with that he lifted her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap. Katharina looked at him as she removed his tie. “Do you like your new apartment?”, she dropped the tie next to them. “It´s so big and beautiful. It must cost you a fortune.”, he shrugged. “It´s actually not that bad if you decide to buy it instead of renting.”, the pretty girl on his lap made big eyes. “You bought the apartment?...Wow.”, he just nodded and not being able to help himself, he started kissing her neck. “mhm…that feels good.”, she whispered, making him growl against her skin. He had thought about this for weeks now. His hands started exploring her body, running up her pretty white dress straight to her butt. A moan escaped her as she instinctively started rocking her hips. God, this girl made him crazy, he pulled her closer and started to kiss her roughly. Her hands had finally found the courage to explore him as well, moving from his brown curls, down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
Spencer wanted to move a little further, like last time she wasn’t wearing a bra and as much as he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. One of his hands started to move up to her chest, slowly so she could decide if she´d let him touch her. Then he took her left breast in his hand, starting to knead it through the dress, never breaking the kiss. As another loud moan escaped her, he finally pulled away, admiring her face. “God! Your beautiful…”, he chuckled, she was already a mess, her hips still rocking. She was obviously turned on and he just wanted to see how much he could play with his innocent little toy.  
Spencer sat up and made her sit on only one of his thighs, earning a confused look. “Don’t worry, Baby.”, his hands moved to her hips, making her rock back and furth again. Still aroused from their make out session, she started to breath heavily from the new feeling of friction between her legs. “Fuck…”, she moaned and Spencer sped up the pace of her hip moving. “You like that, don’t you, little girl? The way your body starts to burn under your movement? They way you start to feel, riding my thigh?”, her moans became louder, as she held herself up against his chest, starting to make her moves harder. His words made her lose her mind. “Fuck…D-Daddy…Please…”, she whimpered between her moans. Spencer felt like pure fire was pumping through the veins of his erection. He wanted her, he needed her. His grip tightened on her hips. He was sure that he would leave marks on her body and that only turned him on more. He was marking her as his. “That´s it baby, make yourself cum for Daddy. Oh, fuck. You’re a good girl.”, he move his left hand into her hair and started pulling it, which Katharina welcomed with a loud moan and started to press her lips against his. Spencer felt her movement becoming erratic. She was so close, a tear of lust running down her cheek. “Don´t stop moving, princess.”, he moved back to her hips, forcing her to keep her rough pace. “Daddy! Fuck…I- I´m gonna…”, she wasn’t able to form sentences anymore. “I know, Babygirl.”, her legs started to tremble, making Spencer fasten her movement. “That´s it. Cum for Daddy.”, with those words Katharina´s mouth opened for a soundless scream, shaking so hard, he had to wrap his arms around her, while she was riding out her high. 

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying to collect her breath. “Was that-…your first..?”, Katharina nodded. Spencer leaned back, pulling her fully on his lap again. “Did you like it, princes?”, she placed little kisses on his neck. “Yes.”  
“Thank you.”, he whispered as he planted a kiss on her head. She lifted herself up and looked at him. “Shouldn’t I say thank you?”, she smiled. “No. Because you let me touch you like that.”, he jumped a little as Katharina´s hand touched his erection through his pants. She looked at him with big eyes. “What about you?”, he tried to wave her of but couldn’t help but moan as she started to stroke him. “You made me feel so good, I wanna do the same to you.”  
“You don’t have to.”, she started kissing his neck. “I want to, Spencer. But I´ve never done this before.”, oh now she was playing with fire. He tried his hardest not to force her into too many new experiences at one. But heaven knows, he wanted to fuck her senseless.  
“Please teach me how to please you, Daddy.”, her innocent, yet so dirty words made Spencer’s reservations vanish completely.  
“Okay. On your knees, little girl.”, she responded quickly, sitting on the floor between his legs. The sighed of her made him even harder, opening his pants, pulling out his hard cock. The red haired girl looked at his cock with big eyes. “C- Can I touch it?”, he smiled at her. “Of course, Baby.” Katharina wrapped her delicate finger around his cock, carefully starting to move up and down, his veiny member. She looked up to him “It´s so big.”, Spencer let out a deep moan. And that the young girl started to move her hand harder and faster. She learned quickly. Watching his reaction to every move she made and refining those. “You´re doing great, Babygirl.” Katharina slowed her movement. “Daddy. Can I- I want to…”, he nodded and she moved her face closer to his cock. Carefully kissing the tip, making a loud growl rip through him. Then she wrapped her tongue around it, earning herself another lustful moan, so she eagerly took him into her mouth. She slowly started to bop her head up and down on his thick member, every once in a while taking him in deeper in, carefully testing her limits. “Fuck…You´re making daddy feel really good.”, he felt her moan on his cock and starting to go faster.  
After a few minutes she had found a deep and steady pace. He had to hold himself back not to cum too soon and ruin this moment for himself. Spencer lifted his hand to her head making her stop for a second. “Everything´s alright, Baby.”, She continued her pace, feeling his large hand in hair, tightening his grip, making her take him deeper. He couldn’t help himself but going rougher on her. Moving her faster and deeper around his hard member. Her muffled moans becoming louder, he didn’t remember a woman ever making him feel so good. And although, in the beginning he was having doubts, she was enjoying this. “You enjoy being used by me, don´t you? Making daddy feel good by sucking his cock like a little slut. Ah…”, his grip tightened in her hair. “Fuck, princes. I- I´m gonna cum.”, he threw his head back, which animated Katharina to suck his cock harder. A loud moan escaped his throat as Spencer came into her mouth, pushing her head down as deep as possible making Katharina instinctively swallowed his hot cum. After staying like that for a second he pulled out of her mouth and looked down on Katharina who returned his gaze. Tears in her eyes, from him fucking her throat but a happy and proud smile on her face. “Fuck. You were amazing.” He stood up and helped her back on her feed. “Thank you, princess.”, he kissed her forehead. “What now?”, the redhead asked and Spencer smiled, leading her into the bathroom. “I thought we´d take a nice, hot bubble bath. Would you like that?”, she nodded excited. “I´ve never taken a bath before! We only had the community showers at the trailer park.”, he kissed her cheek, started to fill the tub and walked out, coming back with a bottle of sparkling wine, handing Katharina a glass. She took a big sip, while Spencer poured the soap in the bath. “Did you really like it?”, he looked at her. “You- You mean the blowjob?”, she nodded insecure. “If I didn’t know better, wouldn’t believe you that you´ve never done that before.”, her face lit up. “Really?”, he nodded and kissed her lips. “But you didn’t need to swallow if you didn’t like it.”, he said, making sure she knew she had rights. Then he walked out and got and came back with candles. “I- I liked it, though…”, she grinned at him with an innocent, yet dirty smile.  
“Romance.”, he whispered while lighting them on the sink. Then he turned of the water and started to undress, laughing as Katharina turn around. “Now you´re shy?”, he got undressed and got into the tub. “Your turn.”, she turned around and looked at him sitting in the tub. “C- Could you…you know?”, he chuckled and covered his eyes, hearing her whisper ‘Thank you’. When he felt her climb into the tub, he opened his eyes and pulled her between his legs, making her giggle. They laid like that for a few minutes, not talking, only enjoying being close. Spencer from time to time letting his hand run over her body. “I think this will work.”, Katharina whispered and Spencer started kissing her neck. They spend a while talking about nothing, hopping from topic to topic. Then Spencer felt the need to deepen their connection. “I was in prison. That’s why I am kinda weird sometimes, with the PTSD and stuff…I just wanted you to know.”, she nodded, wrapping his arms around her. “We can talk about it whenever you want to. Do you wanna know something personal about me?”, he give her a kiss on the head, thankful she didn’t force him into a conversation about it, thankful she was okay with revealing something personal as well. “Where is your dad? You don’t seem like he died or was a necessarily bad person. It´s like he just never existed.”, Katharina shrugged. “I don´t know. He left me and my mom when I was eleven, but that’s all I know…No not true. He´s russian, that’s why my name is Katharina. He named me after his sister or something like that, but since he never cared coming back for us, me and mom just moved on.”, Spencer started shampooing her hair. “Do you speak Russian?”, she shook her head. “Not much, but I understand it.”, he smiled. “I understand it too.”, Katharina looked at him. “Is your family from Russia?”, he washed the shampoo out of her hair. “No, but I wanted to learn it. I also speak Korean, understand german and can partially read it.”. She started to talk with a flirty voice “So you´re a genius? Because I feel like I have a sweet spot for nerds…”, he kissed her neck again. “I have an IQ of 187, three PhD´s and three Bachelors. Also I have a eidetic memory and can read about 20,000 words per minute. Is that enough to please you?” She leaned into a tender kiss. “Yes, I think so. Do you have a type?”, she grinned. “I don’t think so. I like woman who read and I can talk to about work and don’t look at me like I am weird, but I don’t think I have preferences about body types or looks. If you´d force me to answer I´d probably say you.”, she kissed his cheek. “You are weird. But a good type of weird.”, he looked down at her and she smiled at him. “Just like I am., and they kissed again.  
When they were done with their bath and a little drunk, Katharina wasn’t as shy anymore, getting dressed next to Spencer. Her little pink shorts and her tight black crop top made her a sight for Spencer, who just couldn’t stop hugging her and grabbing either her butt or her boobs. Which she enjoyed a lot, according to her giggles and the way she leaned down by his bookshelf, making it easy for him to touch her. Then they cuddled up in bed together, after spending twenty minutes finding a book for Spencer to read to her. The picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wild, had become their choice. After she fell asleep two chapter in, he put the book away. He turned the lights out and pulled her close to him, slowly falling asleep too.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:  
> Daddy Kink, Sugar Daddy/Baby dynamic, fingern, oral sex (female receiving), use of nicknames (Little Girl, princess, Baby etc.), nakedness,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here´s the Soundtrack i made for my story: https://writing-my-mind-off.tumblr.com/post/645473253976129536/sugar-sountrack-summary-after-prison-spencer

Spencer woke up in the morning to the sound of little moans and moving next to him. He looked over and Katharina seemed to be heaving a dream, from what he could see a wet dream. It took him a few seconds to figure out what to do. Then he slowly shook her shoulder. “Katharina…Baby, wake up.”, she opened her eyes heavily breathing. “You had a dream.”, she looked at him, her cheek glowing red. “I- I´m sorry I woke you up.”, he scooted closer to her and kissed her lips. “What did you dream about? It looked like a nice dream.”, he kissed his way down her neck. “About you…us…”, she moaned a little as Spencer tenderly bit her neck. “Did you like it?”, she nodded her hands in his hair, pressing him closer. He rolled on top of her, his hips between her legs, again kissing her lips.  
They lost their sense of time, going rougher from second to second. Spencer felt his manhood become hard as he rocked his hips against her, drawing out a long lustful moan from Katharina. His hands wandered under her shirt, up to her breasts. As he knead one of them he smiled to himself. They perfectly filled out his palms. If he would have believed in destiny, he would´ve thought she was only made for him. As he started to play with her hard nipple, Katharina started thrust her body against his erection, in an desperate attempt to create friction. “Please…”, she whimpered into the kiss and he pulled away, kicked the blanked of the bed and pulled her top over her head, letting it join the blanked on the floor. Katharina didn’t have time to be embarrassed as Spencer quickly attacked her firm breasts with kisses. “Fuck, Spencer!”, she yelped as he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard, while playing with the other. Her hands grabbed his hair, pulling him up to ger face, kissing him hard. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and broke their kiss to pull it over his head, throwing it somewhere into the room. Both were now breathing heavily humping against each other, attacking each other’s lips again. When she bit his bottom lip he let out a deep moan, making her moan against his mouth. “Fuck, princess. I want you so bad.”, he growled as his lips pressed against her neck, living one hickey after another on his way down her body. As he reached her lower stomach he grabbed the waistband of her pink shorts.  
Suddenly she scootched away from him, holding his hands tied. “No!”, Spencer instantly stopped.  
He sat up looking down to the young woman, who was desperately trying to catch her breath. “Is everything okay?”, his worried look made Katharina sit up, covering herself with her arms, wrapped around her body. “Y- Yeah…I- I´m so sorry…”, he leaned down the bed and took Katharina´s top from the floor, handing it to her. “Don´t apologize! I went too far.”, she pulled her top over her head, while Spencer put on his. “No. I- I think I just got nervous.”, he nodded opening his arms for a hug. She crawled between his legs and hugged him. “I feel bad.”, she buried her face in his chest. “Princes, no.”, she pushed herself away, looking at Spencer with tears in her eyes. “Yes. You do so much for me and we agreed for this Sugar Daddy thing and it´s you right to have se-“  
“Katharina! Stop!”, he snapped at her and she looked at him with big eyes, so he calmed his voice again. “Don’t you dare saying ever again, that I have the right to tell you what to do with your body! I completely understand that you weren’t ready, but don’t you ever even think that I would be forcing you into having sex with me. Understood?”, she nodded, looking away. “Use your words, Kitten.”, her emerald green eyes met his hazel ones. “Yes, Daddy. I´m sorry.”, he lovingly kissed her lips. “How about we make ourself a nice breakfast, before I need to get ready for work?”, she happily nodded and crawled out of the bed, walking through the open bedroom door into the kitchen.  
He walked behind her, hugging him from behind and kissing her neck as she looked into the fridge. “Would you like some eggs?”, she asked as he looked up into the fridge. “Oh, Baby! We shouldn’t eat them, I bought them quite a while ago. My work has me eating out or from delivery services way to often! I am so sorry I have nothing for a good breakfast.”, she grabbed the box of thaifood from the fridge. “Are you sure, we could eat the leftovers.”, Spencer quickly took it out of her hand and put it back into the fridge. “No, trust me. That´s in there since before I met you in Vegas.”, she grimaced face. “How about we go out for breakfast? Really, I feel embarrassed by the state of my fridge.”, Katharina turned around and kissed him with her arms wrapped around his neck. “You´re so lucky, I am easy to please.”

Thirty minutes later they sat in a nice Café close to the BAU headquarters. They where eating scrambled eggs and croissants while drinking their coffee and chatting. Katharina had started telling him about how her mother got into an physical fight with her PE Teacher after she had called Katharina chubby and then started to talk a lot about her mother and how she loved the new apartment. “She decided we should paint our walls, to make it more of our home.”, he nodded taking a bit of his croissant. “That´s a good idea, but please let me know before you actually get the paint. There a lot of colors that you shouldn’t use, since they tend to have negative effects on the mental health. I have a really good book at home that surrounds itself about-”, she smiled and interrupted him. “I love when you do that.”, he smiled. “What?”, “That rambling-thing”, she chuckled, making him smile like a little high school boy in love. “I like the dark green in your apartment.”. He clapped and put his elbows on the table so it would be easier for Katharina to see his gesturing. “That´s a great color. Dark green is very soothing and calming on the mind. Perfect to help with anxiety an-“, they were interrupted by two women. One was blonde and wearing a very colorful dress and matching green glasses, the other one had dark brown hair and was dressed more professional, much like Spencer. “Oh my! Hello there, boy genius.”, the bubbly blonde one spoke, already sitting on the table next to theirs, scooting it over to them, to create a bigger table. “Hello, Penelope. Hi Emily.”, the dark haired one sat next to Katharina. “Hello, Spencer.”, he looked between the three women and then spoke quickly. “Uhm. Katharina, those are my friends and colleagues Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia.”, they shook hands. “Guys that my…friend, Katharina Carter.”, the waitress came and both women ordered something to eat and a coffee. With Penelope telling Katharina, that she’s vegetarian but often eats vegan. Which made Katharina tell her that she was cooking a lot of vegan food at home for her mother, since she had read an article about it´s positive side effects, hoping it would help with her cancer.  
“There you guys are! Oh Hi, Spence.”, Their heads turned to another blonde woman, who was walking with a little boy on her arm and another one, around ten, right next to her. Katharina looked at Spencer mouthing the word ‘Spence’ making him smile. She sat at the table with the boys. As the blondes gaze fell to the redhead Spencer decided to cut in. “Uhm…That is my friend Katharina. Katharina that’s JJ. And those or my buddies Henry and Michael.”, he fist bumped Henry and high fived the younger one. Henry walked over and shook Katharina’s hand. “Why is your name Katharina and not Kathrine?”, she looked at him. JJ talked in between them, apologizing for Henry but Katharina winked her of. “Why is yours Henry? Just kidding. My Dad´s russian and Katharina is the russian version of Katherine.”, he thought a little about it. “Do you speak russian? Uncle Spencer does.”, she nodded and then the boy turned to his godfather. “I like her. She´s cool.”, and went back to sit next to his mother. Who ordered him something to eat as Emily and Penelope got their food.  
“So…What are you doing for a living, Katharina?”, Emily asked, sounding like an interrogator.  
“Oh, I just moved here with my mom from Vegas so…currently nothing. But I thought about maybe going to college”, she smiled nervously. “You didn’t tell me that.”, Spencer looked at her shrugging. “We didn’t talk about it.”, he smiled. “I like that idea…”. Penelope opened her eyes wide. “You´re from Vegas! That´s how you guys know each other, right?”, Spencer nodded, drinking his coffee, hoping the ladies would not ask to many questions. He was able to trick them, as a profiler himself, but Katharina?  
The lively blond kept staring at his redhaired friend. “Sorry but I have to ask! Is your hair color natural? Because my hair was red for a while and it was SO hard to keep them look pretty.”, Garcia asked. “Yes, it is. But it skipped a generation. My parents have both dark hair.”, that answer made Penelope look back and fourth between her friends. “Ok. Jealous.”, she said in a sing-sag voice.  
Emily looked at Spencer and his friend, who were exchanging a little smile, while she playfully kicked the nervous man under the table. “So you guys are friends from Vegas, meeting here for breakfast because Katharina moved here?”, the redhaired girl nodded and laughed. “And because Spencer only has a thaifood-mold experiment in his fridge.”, he took a big sip of his coffee and kicked her a little harder, making her jump and forming the word ‘ow’ in his direction. The dark haired woman looked at JJ. Neither of them thought of Katharina as ‘Just a friend’.

After they all had breakfast Katharina drove with a Taxi into the city, telling Spencer she would go on a little shopping trip. He loved his friends but really hated them being there since he now wasn’t able to kiss Katharina´s pretty lips goodbye, yet, he managed to slip her his apartment key. Sure he could´ve just said Katharina was his girlfriend, but it just didn’t feel right to say it without asking her for her permission. After she left the Agents walked into the headquarters together. Penelope walking straight into her Batcave, while JJ had met the Nanny and send her with the boys home .  
“So…Katharina. Nice girl.”, Spencer nodded and set down on his desk. Emily continued, “Friends should not look at their friends like that, Spencer.”, his head snapped up. “W- What?”, the dark haired woman walked up to her office. “We all saw how you look at her. You both either have an affair or you really wish you´d have one.”, when Spencer gave her a ‘How do you know?’-look Emily just said “Profiler.” And walked into her office. It had been him who acted obvious.

Thankfully he was spared another one of these talks. Except for the women telling him how nice she was and JJ jokingly asking if Katharina could babysit sometime since Henry really liked her. When he came home the apartment smelled amazing. Something was cooking in the kitchen, probably chicken. “Hi, Daddy!”, Katharina´s lovely voice called from the kitchen. He quickly lost his shoes and tie, put his gun in the safe next to his door and walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Babygirl.”, he kissed her cheek, looking down on the baking tray that had the most delicious pieces of grilled chicken on them he had ever seen, right next to some fries that looked hand cut. “Look in the fridge.”, she whispered, having noticed his stare. He walked over and opened it. Katharina seemed to have went grocery shopping. “I also cleaned the fridge first and there are some quick meals in the freezer, for when I am not here to cook or its to late to order, when you come home from a case-“, Spencer cut her off with a kiss.  
This was all he ever wanted, somebody at home waiting for him.  
Somebody still caring for him when he had a case.  
The idea of becoming a Sugar Daddy seemed to him like the best one he ever had. He quickly grabbed a fry and walked into the bath, where he took a shower and put on his joggers and a T-Shirt. When he came back she had already put the plates on the table, with some sweet drinks on the table. When he sat down Katharina started to tell him how she found these bottled lemonades at the supermarket she was at, there were sweet lemonades and some with alcohol, not being able to decide she had bought one of every flavor. “I never had better chicken.”, Spencer said out loud while almost inhaling another big piece. “Seriously. Since my mom…I didn’t have anyone cook for me alone, in a very long time.”, she took a sip of the watermelon-vodka drink. “I hoped it would make you happy. I like cooking and baking, but we never had enough money to really make it my hobby.”, she handed the bottle to Spencer who took a sip as well.  
Sharing a drink.  
He liked that.  
“How´s your mom doing?”, he asked while eating a hand full of fries. “She likes the hospital you send us to. She says it feel fancy, even talked about getting a facelift there after she beats cancer.”, she laughed. Then giving him a thoughtful look. “Your friends seemed nice.”, Spencer smiled at her. “They thought you were nice to.”, she thought a little. “So when we meet people you know we´re friends from Vegas, right?”, he had no answer for that. He would have loved to tell her different, but how else would he introduce her to his friends? For a girlfriend they weren’t close enough, for friends they were too close. She was his Sugarbaby. A young woman with him because of the money. “I think so, yes.”, he took another sip of the alcoholic drink. “Hey, did you have to take one of those weird sexual preferences tests too, you know, at the Agency?”, she nodded while eating her chicken. “They told me I have Daddy Issues. Which is true, but hearing it from other people is kind of weird…and you?”, he grinned. “Daddy Kink combined with my fair share of issues, dominant…”, she tilted her head to the side. “What´s a Daddy Kink?”, he looked at her, was she serious? She called him Daddy all the time and yet didn’t know it? “Why do you call me Daddy?” , he chuckled, making her think. “I- I don’t really know.”, she took a sip of one of the other alcoholic drinks on the table. “The first time I kinda did it because I thought it was supposed to be like that. You know, it´s called Sugar DADDY. But after a few times and when we- you know…I really liked it…like really really.”, she was blushing. “Did it turn you on, princess?”, he asked making her bite her bottom lip and nod eagerly. “Then it´s a Daddy Kink.”, she nodded again, chuckling. “We have Issues.”, she said as she lifted one of the bottles to clink it with Spencer’s. 

After eating, Spencer insistent on doing the dishes, surprised to find out Katharina also bought an assemble of cleaning products. When he came back into the living room she sat on the couch, wearing nothing more then a little, white babydoll nightgown and matching, thigh-high stockings. “Do you like it?”, Spencer swallowed hard, quickly walked up to her and kneeled down on the floor in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands. “You are so beautiful. How do I deserve seeing you like this, babydoll?”, she pecked his lips. “I thought you might like it…”, he sat back looking at her. “You did not buy it to seduce me, now did you?”, she gave him a shy small. “I thought you weren’t ready?”, he stood up, picked her up and sat on the couch with her on his lap, facing him. “I- I know…but this morning- It felt so good and I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day…”, Spencer kissed her forehead. “This is a big decision, Baby.”, she shook her head. “I don’t think so. I like you and I feel really good when we…you know, do stuff-“, he sighed. “But you´ll remember your first time for the rest of your life. I want you to be with someone you love and truly want.”, she tilted her head. “Who was your first time with?”, he contemplated if he should really tell her but then gave in. “With a former colleague of mine, before she left the team…I- I was a little late with having sex…one of the challenges you´re facing when you´re already in high school with twelve…”, her emerald green eyes pierced him. “Did you love her?”, he shook his head.  
“Not like that, but as a friend.”  
“And I love you, as a friend. So I don’t see a problem with it. I want it to be you.”, they kissed and then it deepened. Making his hands roam around her body. Again they quickly found her butt, but this time he slightly smacked it. “oh, so you´re rough?”, she snickered making Spencer smack her but again. “A little cocky, now are we?”, he started to kiss her neck, grabbing her butt cheeks harder. “mhm…Daddy.”, her moans were accompanied by her rocking back and furth on his lap. As she felt his manhood becoming harder between her thighs, she let her hand wander down, stroking his cock through his pants. “I want you, Daddy.”, he pulled away from her neck and looked at het her. It would be so easy for him to just throw her onto the bed and take her. To make her his. But it didn’t feel right. He liked a lot and as much as she wanted him now, it was clear to him that her lust was thinking for her. “I will not have sex with you, Katharina.”, she gave him a disappointed look. “Why? Don’t you like me?”, he shook his head. “God. NO. I want nothing more then just throwing you onto the bed and take you. I- I just…am scared. What if you´ll regret it? What if you hate me after it?”, the red haired girl started to caress his face with her delicate hands. “How am I supposed to hate you, when you´re so…perfect. There’s no one I would rather sleep with. I trust you…completely.”, that was all Spencer needed to hear.  
He started kissing her plumb lips and she pulled him closer, rocking her hips again. Her hands lost themselves in his curls while Spencer´s wandered down between her legs, rubbing over her clothed, most sensitive parts. “Ah…”, her moan made him rub harder, desperate do draw another one from her. “You like that, princess?”, her face leaning against the crook of his neck, moaning, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. There he threw her on the bed, making her giggle. He crawled between her legs, spreading them and started kissing her inner thighs, making small whimpers leave her lips. His face came closer and closer to her most private part, kissing it through the white lace panties. “Daddy…”, she whimpered as Spencer pulled it to the side, exposing her innocent flesh to the cold air. Spencer carefully placed a kiss on top of her wet pussy, while letting his fingers glide up and down, coating them with her arousal. “You´re so wet, little girl.”, she didn’t even look at him, just breathed heavily. The arousal and embarrassment of his touches were to much for her. He place a little kiss on her already swollen clit, making her moan loudly, practically forcing him to slowly suck on it. So he did. “Fuck…Daddy! So good…”, he smile against her flesh as he started letting his tongue run through her wet slit.  
Ambrosia…that’s how he would´ve described the taste of her sweet, sweet excitement, making him moan by the sheer thought of it was caused by him.  
No other man had ever even had the chance of this being his.  
Of her being his.  
She had given herself to him and him only.  
Her hands ran between his curls and began clawing and pulling him, while her hips started to rock, forcing him to hold her down a little. As he looked up to her, his gaze met hers, her mouth slightly open and the cheeks blushed. Her eyes bagging him not to stop as he decided that she was ready for his next step.  
His fingers now again danced with her slit as his mouth found her sensitive pearl again. When he had coated his fingers in her arousal, making her head fall back and a deep moan escape her lungs, he carefully let his index finger enter her, making her hips buckle. He never stopped sucking her little bundle of nerves, while slowly beginning to move his finger in and out…and in and out. After a while Katharina began to beg for him. “Daddy…oh Fuck Daddy! Please. Oh…Please, more!”, he lifted his face from her clit. “Oh, you want more, Baby?”, he growled as he let his middle finger enter her as well, making her cry out in lust, as he continued his pace, now with two fingers inside her. “You like being fucked by Daddy´s fingers, don’t you baby?”, he had made it impossible for her to speak. Katharina was a mess, laying in front of him, moaning and begging him for release. He would give it to her. Naturally.  
He tucked his lips on her clit again, starting to move his fingers faster as he began sucking harder. She screamed a little at the sudden feeling of build up in her stomach. Like a knot, ready to explode every second. Spencer lifted his head from her pearl and came closer to her face, now letting his thumb circle her clit harshly. “Daddy…Daddy please..”, started kissing her neck and lips, while the red haired girl under him tried her best to keep her composer. She was becoming even tighter then she already was, clenching around his fingers. She was so close. “That’s it, babygirl. Let go.”, her hips began to buckle and she let out moans that sounded like little cries. The immense amount of lust was to much for her. “Let go, Katharina. Cum for Daddy.”, he sped up the pace and roughness of his fingers and watched her moan and beg as she yelped up and came hard on his fingers. His pace became slower, letting her ride it out as he softly cooed at her. “Good Girl, you came so nicely for me.”, kissing her neck, cheek and panting lips as she slowly stopped shaking.

Spencer pulled her closer, his finger leaving her sore pussy. “You okay?”, she nodded weakly, gave him an exhausted smile and kissed his lips, with a tender love that made his heart stop for a second. Then her hands started to grab his waistband. “Spencer, please…”, she wanted more. Just as he thought she might be to tired and came to terms with the fact that they would have sex tonight. “Aren’t you tired, baby? We don’t have to do it tonight. We have all the time in the world.”, she frowned. “But I want us both to feel good.”, she yawned and then thought about it. “Are you sure you don’t mind it?”, he kissed her lips. “I would wait forever, if you´d want me to.”  
Katharina laughed as she pushed herself up. “That was so cheesy.”, she kissed his lips “But adorable.”, then going to the bathroom, a little wobbly, making them both laugh. When she came back spencer had opened the window, made the bed and dimmed the lights. Waiting in bed for her. She again wore her pink shorts and black crop top from the night before. “ Did you hide you pajama’s in the bathroom, princess?”, she shrugged. “I thought that would be quicker, after we- you know.”, she walked to the bedroom door wanting to close it. “Don´t!”, Spencer called out anxious and she let go of the door knob instantly. “Okay?”. Katharina crawled into bed, cuddling up next to Spencer. He put his left arm around her and pulled her to his chest, where she rested her head.  
Tonight he wore a T-Shirt exposing his arms to her. She began to stroke his right arm, stopping and lifting herself up to look closer at his elbow crease. Carefully touching the little, white scars. She new those kinds of scares, having worked at a rehab center. She only was doing the laundry but she still saw a lot. Those were old scars from needles. She lay next to an drug addict. “Is that why you went to prison?”, Spencer swallowed hard. He deeply regretted his clothing choice. “No. These are older.”, Katharina only looked at him now. He knew he didn’t have to tell her anything but he felt so vulnerable and the desperate need to explain himself dwelled up in him. So he decided to come clean to her. “I was addicted to Dilaudid, it´s been over ten years now. It started as I was kidnapped and put on drugs by a schizophrenic serial killer. I´m clean ever since and I went to a support group, I-“, he was interrupted by a kiss. “What was that for?”, he asked confused. “For being honest, you could´ve just told me that it´s none of my business. But you didn’t.”, she cuddled into his chest again, but he wasn’t done. He wanted to tell her more. “I was in prison for murder. I got drugged and forced to kill a woman who helped me with my mothers Alzheimer, by a female serial killer and her girlfriend who wanted to take revenge on me. I understand if you wanna leave now.”, he was surprised when she pulled him closer, not saying anything.  
He wrapped his arms around her, like she was his anchor, and they laid like that for a little infinity.  
“Is the prison the reason we leave the doors open?”, he nodded. “I had taken every piece of freedom from me. Some nights I wake up after a nightmare and freak out when the doors are closed. I´m scared I´m caged in again, like an animal.”, she kissed his neck, getting even closer to him. “You didn’t deserve that. When you wake up at night again, just wake me and when I´m not there, call me, okay? I´m here for you, Spencer.”  
Spencer fell asleep after that, calmed by the sound of Katharina’s breathing.  
His arms wrapped around her.  
Vulnerable.  
Himself.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Daddy Kink, Sugar Daddy/Baby dynamic, loss of virginity, chocking, name calling(little girl, baby, princes etc) penetrative sex, unprotected sex, creampie, smut, SPICY, oral (both receiving), fingering, mentions of loss, (let me know if somethings missing!)
> 
> A/N: Oh my god! It´s happening! Everybody stay calm! (and forgive me for my bad russian!)

The next day Spencer decided to let Katharina sleep and snuck to work. On the way there he grabbed himself a coffee and a croissant. Today he felt so relieved. She had stayed with him, even though he told her about himself. He had tried to have relationships before but they never worked out. He always had felt like they forced him to withhold pieces of himself. Katharina on the other hand didn’t, she welcomed him being himself.  
Telling himself not to be foolish and remember that she was his sugarbaby, walked into the headquarters.

Two hours into work Katharina suddenly left the elevator, walking up to Spencer´s desk. “Hey, Spencer.”, he quickly jumped up hugging her with a worried face. “Hey! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”, she nodded. “Yes, mom and I bought a car and she insisted on driving me to work.”, he let out a relieved sigh. “She always had this habit of waiting until I am inside a building, before leaving. So I thought I´d come up here and visit you. The security at the front desk helped me finding you.”, he touched her arm, even tough he´d rather had kissed her. “I´m happy to see you.”, Katharina looked around the office. She whistled “So…That´s where you work.”, she stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest. Spencer stepped quickly away from her as Emily came out of her office. “Oh, Hello Katharina!”, they shook hands. “Are you visiting Spencer?”, Katharina nodded and Emily walked into another office. “When do you have time to go on a coffee break with me, Daddy.”, she whispered, once she was sure that nobody but them both could here it. He grinned, looking around if anyone could see them, then pulled her into a kiss. They broke there kiss once they heard a woman clearing her throat behind them.  
They parted and looked at a woman with greyish, short hair. Linda Barnes, the FBI's Assistant Director of National Security. Next to her was a large, strongly bearded, dark haired man with ice-blue eyes. Spencer didn’t know the man, but Katharina´s face went pale.  
“The last time I checked, the FBI wasn’t a high school, where we run around pressing our lips onto everybody.” Spencer licked his lips ready to apologize, as he saw Emily and Penelope coming out of the Batcave. “No, I am sorry. My girlfriend just came for a short visit, in my break.”, Katharina shook Barnes hand. “Katharina Carter.”. “Linda Barnes. Now where is SSA Prentiss?”, Emily quickly walked to her and the women went to the office, the large man insisting on staying with Katharina and Spencer. The man came closer and the red haired girl stepped back. “Привет Katharina.(Hello, Katharina)”, his voice was very deep and he sounded more like a bear then a man. “Привет papa…(Hello Papa)”, she didn’t really look at him, being as cold to him as possible. Spencer was surprised to meet Katharina’s father. What was he doing at the FBI?   
Why was he here with Barnes?  
He didn’t really look like her, of course he couldn’t really say that for sure, since his beard covered most of her face. “ты стал таким большим (You got so big.)”, he tried getting closer. “Well, it´s been a few years don’t you think?”, he looked a little sad. “Katharina, I don´t know what to say.”, he spoke with a heavy russian accent. “Вы работаете здесь? (Are you working here?)”, she sounded so hurt, yet Spencer couldn’t get enough of her speaking russian. “нет, я здесь, чтобы помочь им с некоторыми внутренними проблемами (No, I am here to help with some internal issues.)”, Katharina nodded. “как поживает твоя мама? (How is your mother doing?)”, she gave him an ice cold look. “She´s fine.”. When her father again stepped close, Spencer stepped between them, having to look up at the bull of a man that could break him like a stick. The man looked him up and down and then looked at Katharina. “это твой парень? (Is that your boyfriend?)”, she looked at Spencer and he nodded at her. “да. Это Dr. Spencer Reid. (Yes. This is Dr. Spencer Reid.)”, Spencer shook the large mans hand, getting his own almost broken. “Spencer, this is my father Dimitri Romanova.”, she started to bite her bottom lip. “Katharina, if you want to talk-“, she shook her head, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek and getting ready to leave. “dlya etogo uzhe slishkom pozdno (It´s a little too late for that.)”, as she walked to the elevator, her father grabbed her wrist. She pulled her arm away. “до свидания papa (Goodbye papa)”, then she walked to the elevator and left the building. Dimitri looked at Spencer and then walked to Barnes in Emily´s office. 

“I just don’t understand what he wants from me.”, Spencer had been at home for two hours and there top discussion was still Katharina’s father. They had eaten Beef Stroganoff, because Katharina had thought all day about her father and while eating they talked about her him as well. Spencer told her that he was send from the KGB to help them checking if there was a russian mole who was selling top secret information to russian/american terror units. Lately a lot of stuff happened that made the FBI a little nervous. Since they had a gentlemen’s agreement it was very important that both parties worked on the same side. So they had decided to work with Dimitri, who was now switching through the different units. The next weeks he would be at the BAU, watching if everything was working according to protocol. Then they had taken a shower together and cuddled up in bed, still talking about him. Now she just lay there, heavily gesturing with her hands and frowning.   
“He hasn’t seen you in a long time. Maybe he just wants to catch up?”, Katharina shook her head. “He knew were we lived, he had all these years but decided against it.”, she put her head on his chest and he kissed the top of it. “Are you going to meet him?”, she looked up and kissed his lips. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”, she then grabbed the hem of his shirt and rolled Spencer on top of her. They kissed again and she grinned at him. “Really, Princess? Now?”, she bit her bottom lip and nodded, locking her lips on his again. Katharina´s hands were the first ones to move, up to his hair, then down his chest. When they pulled apart she laid her hand on his cheek. How was he so handsome? How was he so loving? She felt so much for him, felt so close him. She wanted to feel even closer. “Your so beautiful.”, she whispered caressing his cheek. His face became distressed. “You´re a beautiful liar.”, she shook her head a little. “But I´m not lying.”, he lifted himself up, sighing and left the bed. Spencer walked outside to one of his bookshelf´s grabbed a book and sat an the couch, hugging it. Katharina walked up to him and sat beside him. “Is everything alright?”, she laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes were watery. Spencer quickly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Don’t worry. Just go to sleep. I´ll follow you later.”, she scootched closer, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her chest. “You don’t look okay.”, she cooed as she began stroking his hair. “You know you can tell me, Spencer. I hate seeing you hurt.”, he began to sob quietly, so she tightened her embrace. They sat there for at least ten minutes, with Katharina cooing loving words of comfort, while stroking his curls. When he lifted himself up, his eyes were red and his cheeks wet from tears, his hands still clenched to the book. “I am ridiculous.”, he laughed while taunting himself. “Don’t say that.”, the red haired gave him a stern look. Spencer sighed and gave her the book he had in his hands. ‘The Narrative of John Smith’ by Arthur Conan Doyle. At first she didn’t know what to, so she opened the book. There on the first page was a quote, as if it was a dedication:  
"Love is our true destiny.   
We do not find the meaning of   
life by ourselves alone¬-   
We find it with another."  
\- Thomas Merton  
Katharina looked at him, not sure what to do with that information. Then he began to talk. “That book was a present from Maeve.”, his voice was raspy and hurt. “She- She was…I don’t know…”. She bit her lower lip. “Was Maeve your girlfriend?”, she wasn’t stupid, he clearly suffered heartache and the quote was a clear ‘I Love You’. Was this woman the reason why he was a Sugar Daddy? Did she hurt him to bad to ever commit to a relationship again?   
“She- No. We didn’t get that far.”, he pressed the heal of his hand against his eye. “We talked for months but couldn’t meet because of her stalker. The first time we met was the day her stalker shot them both…I- I was too late…I couldn’t save her.”, tears started to run down his face again. “That was a few years ago. I loved her.”, Katharina put the book on the coffee table at sat on Spencer´s lap, pulling him into a hug. “I´m so sorry, Spencer.”, he hugged her back, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “Since you´re here…I- For the first time…I´m scared…I shouldn’t feel like I do…It´s not real.”, her heart skipped a beat. What did he feel? That made her question herself. What did she feel? Where their feelings even real? He leaned back and looked at her. “You treat me like I am important to you.”, she nodded. “Because you are.”, he wiped his tears away. “No. I mean that you look at me like you love me. Not like I am paying you to.”, she put her hand on his cheek. “I kind of do.”, his eyes snapped up to hers. “I mean, we spend a lot of time together. We…do stuff. I feel like we are friends and we are each other’s dirtiest secret. I feel like that is some kind of love. Not the kind of love you and…Maeve had, but still love.”, he began to laugh sarcastically again. “I´m so pathetic. I pay a young woman to spend time with me and instantly catch feelings, because she´s actually paying attention to me…”, she kissed his lips tenderly. “I think that’s okay. We kinda love each other. That probably a byproduct from being so close and being friends…”, Spencer pulled her close. “And that works for you?”, she nodded pecking his lips. “Can- Can we say it to each other? I- I know that’s weird but…I just…want to feel loved.”, she sat up a little, hand on his cheek again. “Of course.”  
“Have you ever said it to someone?”, his voice was shaky. Katharina shook her head. “You?”, he too shook his head “But I thought about it.”, he whispered with a sad smile. “I love you, Spencer.”, his eyes lit up. “Thank you, princess.”, he kissed her tenderly. “I love you too.”, he chuckled. “That feels good. Makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy.”, Katharina laughed at that sentence and kissed him, this time a little rougher. His hands pulled her closer. So tight that she thought they might fuse into one. The way he kissed her back was desperate, needing. Like she was his water after a yearlong drought.   
He brought his large hands up to her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. When he finally released her lips he gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose and then looked at her. “I want you, Katharina.”, his gaze was a mixture of pain and lust and his words made Katharina´s heart skip.  
He was perfect. Like this moment. She knew there wouldn’t ever be a moment as pure as this one. A moment where they were only themselves.   
“Then take me.”, she whispered and something in Spencer snapped. He crashed his lips on her letting his hands roam her body. Her fingers glided into his curly mane, while she started rocking her hips. He growled into the kiss, starting to explore her mouth with his tongue. His roaming hands got rougher, letting her whimper in excitement. Their kiss was rough and demanding, when Spencer pulled away, with his hand buried in her red hair, slightly pulling it, they breathed heavily. Katharina´s eyes were half closed and her lips red from their kiss. She gave him a small and surprisingly provocative grin and his second hand rose to her throat, applying a little pressure on it, while giving Katharina small kisses. “Fuck…”, she moaned, making Spencer feel his cock twitch. “You like that, little girl?”, he applied a little more pressure and she grinned at him. “Yes, Daddy.”, her hips started to rock harder and the hand from her hair move between her legs, into her shorts.   
The second he touched her swollen, little clit she moaned out loud, trying to press herself closer into his touch. He chuckled, reaching deeper, letting his fingers run through her slit. “You´re so wet already. Do you wanna play with daddy, Katharina?”, he moved his fingers from inside her shorts, close to her lips. She looked at him lusting and took them into her moth, sucking of her own wetness, never breaking their eye contact. It made him moan.  
Then his hands left her body. “On your knees, baby.”, she quickly climbed of him and on the floor between his legs, her hands already on the waistband of his pajamas. “Your so eager.”, he snickered, helping her freeing his hard, long cock. She quickly took him in her mouth, sucking hard and playful. When she took him out and gave him a few thrust with her hand, she grinned at him cocky. “Do I make you feel good, Daddy?”, his head fell back as a deep moan escaped his lungs, he lifted his hand to her cheek. “Very good, Babygirl. Thank you so much.”, Spencer moved his hand from her cheek, to her hair, grabbing a fist full. Encouraging her to take him into her mouth again and she ever so kindly obeyed. Moaning as he started pushing her down harder on his cock. With his grip on her hair, he pulled her away from his hardness. He disposed of his pants and stood up. Standing in front of her he put Katharina’s mouth back on his veiny member. As he started to thrust his hip into her throat, holding her head into place with his tight grip, she began moaning. She enjoyed it. The pleasure they gave each other made the heat between her legs unbearable. “You wanna go to the bedroom, princess?”, he let go of her hair to leave her the chance to answer. “Please.”, she said under her breath and Spencer lifted her up under her arms, making her legs wrap around him as he carried her to the bedroom.  
In the bedroom he let her fall onto the bed and removed his shirt standing in front of her completely naked. As he pulled her top over her head she snickered, “I knew you´re hot.”. He grinned at her and started kissing her neck, wandering down the line of hickeys he had left the day before, stopping at her breast, roughly sucking on her left nipple, making her yelp and giggle. His mouth went down further and stopped at her waistband, grabbing it. Katharina smiled at him and lifted her hips to help him remove them. He took in the sight of the red haired angel, laying naked in front of him, before diving down between her legs. Spencer kissed the little cluster of nerves between them, making her moan out loud. Letting his tongue run through her wet slit over and over until her hands started grabbing his hair.   
He moved his mouth back up to her clit, his tongue playing with it, while entering her wet heat with his index finger. “Fuck…Daddy! Please…Please!”, he moaned against her clit. How was she so fucking hot? As he thrusted his finger harder into her, he started sucking on her clit as well, making her go crazy. “Uuh…ah…Daddy!...Ah…Fuck daddy, please!”, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and added his middle finger into her, practically making her scream. His thrust became faster and harder, while he continued sucking her clit. The way her hip started to buckle signaled Spencer that she was going to cum soon. Knowing that he started to move is fingers upwards, searching for the one special spot. As her hips jolted up, letting desperate cries leave her lips, he knew he had found it. The hard rhythm of his fingers fucking her, while his mouth tortured her overstimulated clit made the pressure between her thighs bigger and bigger. She was begging, not being able to form her words correctly, moaning, crying. As her orgasm crashed down on her, her whole body started to uncontrollably shake, her look was down on Spencer, who watched her every reaction and she stopped breathing for a second, only a small whimper escaping her lips.  
She let her head fall back into the bed, heavily breathing and Spencer removed his fingers from her pussy, climbing between her legs, looking at her face. “You´re okay, little girl?”, she nodded and started kissing the man on top of her, wrapping her legs around him. He reached between their bodies, rubbing his thick cock up and down against her dripping wet pussy, touching her sensitive clit every time he moved his member up. Then he placed himself at her entrance pushing in the very tip of his long member. He removed his tip and then started entering her slowly again. Seeing her eyes roll back into her head and her little moans, made it hard for Spencer not to cum instantly. He continued this for a couple of minutes, forcing himself to keep this slowly pace, never entering her deeper then the tip. “Spencer…Please…Make me yours…Please. Please take me!”, he nodded as he slowly started to enter her deeper. “Ah…”, a slow whine escaped her lips as she pressed then into him. As his thick, long cock was completely inside her, he started to move ever so slowly, deepening the kiss Katharina had started.  
After a few thrusts she pulled away from the kiss. Looking at him. She had never felt so full, like she was going to break in two, but she also had never felt more loved and aroused. They way he looked down on her was loving and full of lust. The little veins on the left side of his forehead was visible and showed Katharina how much he was holding back. She didn’t want him to hold back anymore, she wanted all of him, as hard as he would take her, she would give herself to him. “Please, Spencer. Fuck me.”, she breathed and he started to speed up a little, making her moan loudly. “Fuck…Daddy!”, he moaned with his forehead now pressed against hers. “Your so tight, little girl. Fuck!”, his thrust became harder and Katharina could hear her own wetness every time his hips rocked against her letting out his deep, husky moans. It felt so filthy, yet it made her see the gates of heaven. “Do you like that, Babygirl? You like the way I am fucking you?”, he croaked against her neck as she started to moan louder. “Yes! Yes. Please- Please Daddy! Fuck me harder, please!”. He pulled himself away from her so he could thrust into her harder. Making her scream in ecstasy. His hand wandered to her throat again, gently wrapping his fingers around her, the feeling making her eyes roll back while smiling. Her reaction made his grip harder, fucking into her with a hard and steady pace. When he felt her walls tighten around him, he began to growl. “Fuck, Baby! You make Daddy feel so good, he´s going to cum inside you soon.”, he let go of her throat and came closer to face again, supporting himself on his left forearm while his right one wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. Her nails digged into the flesh of his back and her lips pressed against his shoulder occasionally biting into it. Her moans started to become deeper as she was on the edge of her orgasm. “Fuck, Katharina! Cum- Cum for me!”, her head fell back and a final loud moan escaped her as her hips started shaking when she came on his cock. Spencer came inside her only seconds later, whilst a deep moan ripped through his lungs. When both came down from their high, Spencer pulled out of her, making her whimper. He laid down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

They laid there wrapped around each other for a few minutes, listening to nothing but their own breathing. Then Spencer got up, going into the bathroom. When he came back Katharina heard the bathtub filling itself with water. He carefully cleaned her with a warm, wet cloth between her legs, making her whimper a little. “You are so beautiful, princess.”, he cooed words of praise and love to her and then lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, telling her to take her time, getting ready for the bath.  
She had understood that hint and went to the toilet, then she combed her messy hair a little, grinning to her self in the mirror. It was perfect. On the counterspace of the sink were the candles from there first night together. Spencer had them already lit up. Katharina sat down into the warm bath and called for Spencer, who happily climbed in, pulling her between his legs to cuddle. “How do you feel.”, he asked after a while and she placed a kiss on his bare chest. “Amazing and you?”, he kissed the top of her head. “Even better. You were unbelievable.”, he thought a little. “Did it hurt? I am scared I was a little to rough.”, she shook her head. “At first it was a little uncomfortable but it never hurt and I liked when you- when you were rougher.”, he placed his hand around her throat and pulled her neck closer to kiss it. “Really? You dirty little minx.”, making them both chuckle as he let go again and began shampooing her red hair. “Katharina?”, she answered with a ‘mhm?’ and he went a little quieter. “We didn’t use protection, are you on-“, she nodded, giggling a little. “I´m on the pill.”, he sighed relieved and let the water wash the shampoo out of her hair.  
After their bath Spencer carried Katharina into bed, even though she had told him she was able to walk herself. He helped her get dressed and laid next to her. There he cuddled with her reading the next two chapter of ‘The Picture of Dorian Grey’ to her. Then he put it the book away and kissed Katharina goodnight whispering “I love you.”, to her. Falling asleep cuddled into each other.


End file.
